1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to a pouch, and a corresponding system of pouches that can be connected together. More specifically, our invention relates to pouches that include male connectors and female connectors, wherein the male connectors and female connectors are configured to snap-fit together to connect the pouches.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, an increasing number of tasks must be completed at both home and work. The head or heads of a household are now faced with chores such as managing schedules, planning meals, and tracking active projects, all of which must be completed within a limited amount of time. Meanwhile, at work, many of these same heads of households are responsible for completing numerous tasks. Careful planning and organization are therefore required to ensure that everything is completed, and that things are not lost in the shuffle.
A variety of products are made with the goal of aiding day-to-day organization, particularly in the area of containing and grouping items. In general, there are two types of such organizational tools available to consumers: general receptacles meant to hold anything put in them, and specific tools that prescribe a solution to a narrowly defined set of materials or activities. These tools include folders, pockets, envelopes, securing systems such as binders, labels, label makers, etc. While many of these organizational tools are helpful for managing one type of item, a multi-purpose functionality is often lacking in these devices. For example, a conventional folder is designed to securely hold papers. The conventional folder, however, cannot be connected with another folder, absent a separate structure such as a binder or drawer-type filing system. Moreover, the conventional folder is not readily adaptable to hold items other than paper, and is often made from opaque materials that obscure its contents. Further, while multi-folder accessories, such as a binder, a filing cabinet, or a file folder are able to contain multiple files, there is no ability to quickly, easily, and effectively separate a particular folder of interest from such accessories, nor the ability to quickly, easily, and effectively create new folder combinations from multiple folder sets with such accessories.
Thus, there is a need for organizational tools that are easily associated with similar organizational tools. In particular, there is a need for organizational tools that can contain diverse items, with the contents of the tools being easily discernable.